


Onigiri

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And they're dumb, Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: It all started with onigiri, simple enough...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I started this before Christmas. And just got around to finishing it.  
> I really like the idea of Akaashi being a little lost with what to do about his feelings.
> 
> Just some soft boys, being cute.  
> Based from a discord discussion after 378. _sobs_
> 
>  _Manga spoilers for Chapter 378._  
>  (update from Jan 26th) _Manga spoilers for Chapter 381._
> 
> I promise, I didn't intend to predict 381 when I started writing this lmao.  
> I started it literally, Dec. 23rd

It all started with onigiri, simple enough, Akaashi would go and watch Bokuto's games, there was always the same shop around, Onigiri Miya ran by Atsumu's twin Osamu. Akaashi was convinced Atsumu helped make sure that Osamu always had a place at any gymnasium he played in, since Osamu was never really that far from his brother.

Akaashi first went for the onigiri, just to stock up, and it had been worth it. The onigiri was delicious, Osamu was just a pretty bonus he could shamelessly stare at as he worked—then it became less about the onigiri and more just about seeing Osamu. Osamu was cute, interesting and funny—he never failed to make Akaashi laugh. So Akaashi couldn't stop returning to Onigiri Miya, no longer for the onigiri, it was just for Osamu.

He didn't quite know how to tell Osamu how he felt—Akaashi always ended up overthinking these types of things, and he thought that Osamu would see him as strange. Someone who constantly visited his shop and then said they had a crush on him, out of the blue, Osamu probably wouldn't believe Akaashi. So Akaashi stayed silent and kept returning for the onigiri.

Which is why Akaashi found himself back at Osamu's stall, waiting for Osamu to finish up with a customer—someone who had initially mistaken him for Atsumu. The second the counter was free, Akaashi walked up with a smile. "Ah, Akaashi, you're back again." Osamu greeted him with a small grin. "The usual?" Akaashi nods—he really did come here a little too often, it showed in the way Osamu remembered what Akaashi ordered.

"Yeah, I'm back. Bokuto played well today." Akaashi glances behind him, it's not the first time he's seen someone think that Osamu was Atsumu, and really, it wasn't that hard to tell them apart. "The lady just now, is that a daily occurrence?"

Osamu nods. His hands are busy and nimble as he makes up the usual order for Akaashi. "I've gotten used to it. I'm still not sure if they're happy or sad that I'm not Atsumu."

"I—" Osamu meets Akaashi's gaze and the words die for a moment, stuck in his throat. Osamu raises a brow, patient and waiting. "I'm happy that you're not Atsumu, he never gave me the best impression back when we were in school. Even now, I'm never sure what to think, you're easier to read."

Osamu laughs, and he looks beautiful, if Akaashi could get away with capturing this moment, he would. Instead, the mental image will have to be enough for him. "Everyone says that." He hands over the onigiri and Akaashi starts pulling yen out. "Don't, this one's on the house."

"Huh?" Akaashi looks up from his wallet and Osamu smiles, gently pressing the back into Akaashi's hands. "W-why?"

"You're always here, call it a special bonus. Something reserved for my number one customer." Akaashi blinks in surprise, taking a moment to process the words before slowly sliding his wallet away. Their hands brush and Akaashi can feel the heat of a blush nipping at his ears. "Akaashi. I like to think we've become friends. With all the time we get to talk."

Akaashi nods. "Yeah, me too."

"So, when are you going to stop pretending you only come here for the onigiri, and actually ask me on a date?"

Akaashi blinks, the words sinking in—he can't quite figure it out, how Osamu knows what he's been thinking and trying so desperately to figure out how to ask. How to say that he likes Osamu. He's just said it so easily, that he's been waiting for Akaashi to take the dive and ask him on a date (in fewer words, of course, Akaashi's overthinking), and Akaashi wants to jump on it, but somehow, there's still some uncertainty in him, something that's telling him this is a joke. He takes a step back out of reflex, clutching the onigiri close. "I uh. I don't know what you mean."

"Please, Akaashi. Tell me you want to go on a date and I'm not one-sided in this whole thing. Otherwise, I've just managed to make the biggest fool out of myself for assuming that much." Osamu's worries his teeth over his bottom lip and Akaashi sucks in a breath at the sight. "I like being friends with you, I really do. But I want more, I like you, Keiji."

Hearing his given name almost makes himself blow, he's certain the blush is creeping over his cheeks now and he nervously rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. "Osamu, I do. I like you too. I'd love to go on a date."

"Great." Osamu breathes, it sounds like relief, like he's been waiting to lift some sort of pressure crushing him down. "I need to get away from onigiri for a while though. Tomorrow, if you're free? Coffee or something. I don't know, it's been a while."

"No! That sounds really great, I'll be free tomorrow. We can go for coffee, I'd really like that." Akaashi smiles, he steps forward, an instinct to be closer to Osamu. He bravely presses a kiss to Osamu's cheek. "Thank you for the onigiri."

"It'll always be a perk for dating me though."

"It's a nice bonus **to** dating you. You're amazing, Osamu. Better than any onigiri I've had." Osamu blushes, he laughs softly and nods to Akaashi. "I really look forward to it, and more. Maybe." Akaashi tacks on the extra word, because he doesn't know it'll work, because Osamu might really find him boring to date. _Overthinking._

"Yeah, a good maybe." There's a promise in the words they share, and they both look forward to it. They're happy and Osamu leans over to repay the small kiss, to Akaashi's cheek—it feels good, like this is something they've been doing for years. A perfectly normal every day. Osamu hopes it never changes.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa, now I gotta write more for these boys.  
>  _sobs_


End file.
